Rolling in the deep
by Twizzler200
Summary: Steve rogers thought he would never see his friend again. A long time ago Steve nearly drowned. How was he saved? By a mermaid named crystal. From that point on, they became close friends, meeting every summer. That was until steve went to war.
1. Chapter 1

**Many years ago...**

I sat quivering behind a small boulder as humans attacked on us mermaids. Us luring them in with good looks and hypnotic voices, and them slaughtering us with guns and swords. I was so caught up in watching them I didn't notice one of my sisters come up to me. I jumped when she spoke. "Come, Crystal." She said in a hushed tone. We swam over and met up with my three other sisters. I was the youngest of us all and I was glad to have them all after our mother died.

Our mother was executed for breaking mermaid laws and we were lucky to live. I'm 118 right now but I look like I'm eight. Us mermaids don't age quickly. We're monsters. We drag humans to their watery grave. We believe this is our ocean to rule not theirs. My mother taught us in ways that were forbidden. She said the ocean should be shared by humans and mermaids together. That we were all equal. She got the idea when she was souled with a human. It is said that mers are supposedly born with no souls, but when we touch the person we are supposed to be with one day it's like a wave of energy goes through us and we are supposed to get a vision of a future with them in it. My mother was souled with a human so he had died when I was still in my moms stomach.

Me and my sisters were swimming away, trying to escape when a loud shot pierced through the air nearby. I looked over and saw my sister, Kit, was shot. Blood seeped out of her and into the water, flowing freely around us. "Kit!" I cried. I swam over to her, clinging to her, begging her not to go. "You'll be okay, we'll fix you!" I said as tears fell down my face. I tried convincing myself she would be fine, but I knew she probably wouldn't. "It's okay. I'm going to a better place now. Just get to safety. I will always love you, Crystal. I will watch over you." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

It's said that when Mers die, they watch over loved ones. Sometimes they could even speak to you, but that did not happen often. I nodded hoping she was right. "I love you, Kit." I said crying silently. The arms around her back and neck felt her body go limp. I sobbed clinging to her still. "We have to go, Crystal." Finny, the oldest of us, whispered in my ear. I nodded reluctantly. We being swimming before getting caught in nets. "Ah!" I yelled as I squirmed around, trying to get free. Finny pulled out a razor sharp shell and cut out a hole, only big enough for me. "Go, Crystal, go. Be safe." I quickly swam out, seeing the last of my sisters be pulled up into the boat, leaving me to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**1930's**

I was out swimming around a small lake when I decided to go lay on a rock. I was laying for a bit until I heard footsteps. I quickly jumped off the rock and hid behind, peeking out to see who it was. There was a skinny boy who looked about 15 with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, like mine. Usually I would swim away fast, but this boy caught my attention and made me extremely curious. He sat on a. Board walk and stared out to the ocean. He got something out of his pocket and sticked it in his mouth, pumping the end of it. When he was about to put it back into his pocket, it fell into the water.

"Shoot" he muttered. He went to pick it up out of the water but only grazed his fingers when he fell in. He clearly couldn't swim by the way he was thrashing around in the water. "H-help!" He yelled out. Eventually his body stopped moving. I leapt into action and quickly swam to him. I grabbed him and swam up to shore. "Come on, wake up..." I muttered under my breath. I touched his cheek when I saw a flash of images.

_I was dancing with this guy but, he was much bigger. We were dancing and there were people I didn't recognize around me. I looked down and I had... legs?! We gazed affectionately at each other until it all faded away._

What the hell was that? Was I souled? I was taken away from my thoughts and when he started coughing. He opened his eyes and looked at me before I jumped back in the water.

I don't know why, but something inside of me told me to stay at the lake the next day, so I did. I was chilling until I heard something. "Hello! Um ms. Lady that saved me! Are you there?" The boy called out. I carefully brought my head above water and he saw me. "U-uh, hi, uh thanks for saving me yesterday." I gave a small smile. "Uh do you talk? I-I mean, uh, I shouldn't have said that, that's rude." He stuttered. "Yes, I speak." I replied quietly. His eyes widened.

"You have a lovely voice." He said.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He looked taken aback. "No! Why would you think that?"

"You'd be surprised." I said plainly. "What's your name? Mine's Steve."

"I'm crystal." I swam up closer to shore, as I saw he was friendly. He then saw my tail. "Y-you're a mermaid?" He stuttered. I looked down, ashamed, like being a mermaid was a curse. "Your tail is beautiful." I looked up and saw him looking at my shiney bright blue, tail. Usually, people look at it with disgust but he looked at it with amazement. "Thank you." I said shyly. I usually thought of it as a burden but now I see it as a gift. We talked for a while until I had an idea.

"Would you like for me to teach you how to swim?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly.

I taught him how to kick his legs and swim properly. When he we begin to fall, I would hold on to him. Eventually, he got the hang of it. "I'm doing it!" He cheered. But then, I heard footsteps nearing and I ducked underwater and hid behind a rock. I peeked over and saw a guy about his age with brown hair walk over and when he saw Steve, his eyes grew wide. "Steve you're swimming!" He exclaimed. "Yeah!" Steve replied cheerfully.

We spent the rest of the week hanging out together, until on the last day, he came with bad news. "Crystal, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving since summer is almost over." He said, sadness in his eyes. "O-okay." I said with tears in my eyes.

"But I will come back next summer. Will you be here?" I nodded. And just like that, I found the good in humans.


	3. Chapter 3

For the past 6 years, me and Steve had continued to meet up every summer. Me and him were swimming together, laughing when all of a sudden, a voice startles us. "Hey, Steve. Who's your friend?" I look over and it's that guy with the brown hair who always comes with Steve. I squeak and duck underwater. He's never seen me before so I can't help but wonder what he would do if he found out I was a mermaid.

"Uh, Bucky, what are you doing here?" Steve Asked quickly.

"I just came to check on you and maybe hang out but I guess you're already hanging out with someone. Do you want me to go?" The guy, Bucky, asks.

"Uh why don't you meet her. She's a bit shy though." I peek above the water. "Hi, I'm Bucky." I give a small wave. "I'm Crystal." I say quietly. "We've known each other for the past 6 years. She taught me how to swim and even saved me from drowning." Steve said, adding the last part quietly. Bucky only nodded. "Uh-huh. May I ask, how did you hold your breath for so long underwater?" He asked. I looked at Steve and he only nodded so I brought my tail above water so he could see. His eyes went wide. "You're a mermaid?" I nodded.

It turns out I really like Bucky. He's nice and a lot like Steve in some ways. We all spoke and played some games before they had to leave. Bucky went first, Steve staying back to say some last goodbyes for the summer. "Hey Steve, I wanted to give you something to remember me, so after last summer, I began searching for something. Then I found something that was beautiful that you could hold on to remember me." I smiled as I brought out a small, shiney pearl. He gazed at it in wonder. "Thank you, Crystal." He said sincerely. We hugged before he went back inside.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I will be trying to update more :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The next year, me and Steve had met up again and had lots of fun like usual, Bucky joining at times. On the last day, it was sad but at least there was next year. He began walking away after saying his final goodbye for the summer, until a ruffle from the woods nearby made him stop. Then, two big men appeared from the trees and thick bushes. "Hey little guy, give us your money." One said, pushing him. "I don't have anything." Steve replied calmly. "Fine then we'll just find something to take." One shoved him to the ground and the other was about to punch him until something caught their eyes. Out of Steve's pocket, rolled a small shiney pearl. Steve had kept the pear I gave to him. I smiled but was brought back to reality when the men scrambled and grabbed it. "Hey! Put that down!" I yelled. They looked at each other and laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?" One said mockingly. I sighed. "Go away and give it back to him." I said calmly. They slowly stood up straight, walked over to Steve giving it back to him and walked away. Steve looked at me confused. "How did you do that?" He asked, confusion clear on his face. I grinned. "Gift of a mermaid, though I don't like to use it."

Two months had passed since Steve left and I was collecting shells and pretty rocks before being interrupted by footsteps approaching on the dock. I popped up slightly to see it was steve. "Steve what are you doing here? Its fall!" I asked. Steve looked down, somewhat guilty. "Crystal, I got accepted into the military. I'm gonna help out in the war." I was shocked. I knew how he wanted to help out but he had too many health issues. I didn't want Steve to leave. "Steve, please. Please don't go. What if something happens?" I was on the verge of tears. "I promise I will come back, Crystal." I nodded, still not fully believeing it, and hugged him. Steve was going to war.

**Another short one but I will try and upload more! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two years since Steve left. Steve hasn't returned since he told me he was leaving. I hadn't moved the first month after he told me but I eventually got up and started going around the ocean again. The next summer I went back, but he didn't come. I hated thinking about it. Was he going to come back? Did something already happen? I had to get these thoughts out of my head.

I was swimming around, collecting sea shells, until I heard a loud noise. I looked around until I saw it. A plane was headed straight for the water. I sped up and raced over to it. When I got near, I saw who it was. And they saw me. Steve.

I quickly got to a different spot so I could see him easier but then, my reflexes made my harms go up, pointing towards the plane. I could see it visibly slow but it still crashed. Did I just slow a plane? I quickly swam to where the front window was and saw Steve. He was much bigger and looked much stronger. He was fading in and out of consciousness. I banged on the window. He looked up and using all his strength, smiled sadly. I've lost everyone. I can't loose him too. He looked up at me. My brown hair was flowing messily around me and tears poured down my face as I begged for Steve not to die, but it was too late. He finally closed his eyes. Steve Rogers was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

About two months after the crash, I was still staying near the plane. And today, I found a way in. I pulled off a broken piece of metal and swam through the gap. I swam around until I found him. Steve's eyes were closed and he had some dirt and dry blood on his face. I smiled a bit, tears forming in my eyes. I ran my hand across his cheek. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_I was on a beach with Steve. We were hugging and both had a bit of tears in our eyes. We stayed there until we broke apart and I jumped in the water._

I opened my eyes and looked at Steve until something shiney caught my eye. I looked over and there was a compass with a picture of a lady in it. He found love.

I stayed for a bit but then decided to leave. But could I leave Steve in the past? He was the nicest person to me ever, supposedly my soulmate, but now I'm forced to leave. How can I do that? I sniffled and quickly swam away.

**20 years later...**

I was swimming towards a small cave I found years earlier until I hear someone behind me. I keep my pace, to make them think I don't know they're there, and right as they're about to attack, I jump out of the way. I turn around and see who it is. It's a pirate. He has a sword but when he slowly advances, an army of pirates appear behind him. There's about 10, all in swimsuits. They all advance on me but I don't do anything. I steady my breath and close my eyes. Right as they're about to attack me, I quickly hold out my arms and they all go flying back. Small tints of gold still fill the air. As they look around confused. I hold out my arm and flames of gold that's nearly invisible wraps around them. With a flick of my wrist, they fly back into a rock and collapse. I've learned that I got powers such as telekinesis and with an incounter of a pirate learned that I could grow legs and wings on land. I never liked hurting people but as a mermaid, it's the only way to survive. I hate to say it but I've gotten used to it. The pirates have gotten a lot worse lately, though it's probably because there aren't many more of us left.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, capsicle, it'll be fun!"

"No, I don't want to go to the beach, Tony. You all can go ahead but I'm staying."

"Come on! It will be fun!" Tony practically begged, dragging Steve with him to the jet. Tony hasnt stopped bugging Steve for the past few days, asking him to go to the beach. "Fine." Steve finally gave in.

Ever since he got out of the ice, he's only been to the beach once. It was the same one he went to every summer before he went into the ice. He went, hoping it would happen. She would come back, but it didn't. He didn't like thinking about her because it would always go to thoughts like, maybe they finally got her, or, maybe she doesn't like you anymore, or maybe it's just because the last time she saw him, he was flying the plane into the water. Maybe she thinks he's gone, and she has the same reasons not to go back there, to not think about him because she'd remember that day. He could only wonder. But his thoughts had been cut short when they forced him into the jet and began their flight to the beach.

They were all doing something, except Steve. Natasha, Clint and Tony were in the water splashing each other, Pepper was sunbathing, Bruce was collecting seashells and even Thor kept climbing on a small ledge to do cannonballs while Steve just sat, doing nothing. Eventually he got bored went into the water, but after a bit, something caught Natasha and Clint's eyes.

"What's that?" Clint questioned. He was pointing at something on a big rock in the middle of the water. Eventually all four of them we looking over at it. "I'll go take a look at it." Steve suggested. He began swimming over there before seeing a bright blue shimmer. That's when he knew.

He swam at full speed until arriving at the rock. He quickly climbed on top and his breath caught in his throat when he saw it. Crystal was lying unconscious, her hands covering her side. He moved them and saw a big red gaping hole. He grabbed her carefully and swam back to shore.

"What's that!" Tony asked obnoxiously. Clint and Natasha soon joined his questions along with Thor when he came over. But they all stopped when they saw her tail. Steve laid her on the medical table in the middle of the quin jet, when he noticed all their stares. "SHES A MERMAID, SO WHAT! GO DO SOMETHING TO HELP HER!" They all visibly flinched at Steve's outburst but recovered and began running around.

When they had landed, Bruce took her to the medbay at started healing her. When he was finished, Steve took that as his chance to explain his past with her. At the end, they all looked ashamed that they judged her so quickly. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the room Crystal was in and they all ran in, only to find, no one there.


End file.
